callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Heat
"Heat" is the fifteenth campaign mission of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. In gameplay, it's both a redux and a reversal of Safehouse, while in story it is the SAS team's fight to survive against Imran Zakhaev's supporters after the capture (and execution) of Khaled Al-Asad. Characters *John "Soap" MacTavish (playable) *John Price * Arem *Gaz *Mac (W.I.A.) *Griggs Plot The level starts off with Captain Price, Soap (once again controlled by the player), Gaz, and Arem charging down to defend the hill, with Mac providing machine gun covering fire. The original plan is to deploy charges (antipersonnel explosives) at "Phase Line Alpha" near a church, and "Phase Line Bravo" near a tavern, then to hold out until extraction at a landing zone (LZ) at the top of the hill. However, after the simultaneous detonations at Alpha, the enemy (mistaking the S.A.S. team for a much larger force) eventually resort to the mortars to force them back. MacTavish then mans a Minigun inside a crashed Black Hawk helicopter, holding off the enemy until enemy helicopters start deploying troops. Once Soap and the rest of the S.A.S. soldiers reach Phase Line Bravo, he has to use four detonators (one in each of the four windows of the second floor) in the tavern to manually detonate the Bravo charges. They retreat up the hill once more to the barn near the village, after which the team holds off the enemy and allow Soap to use a Javelin missile system to take out four enemy T-72 tanks. However, despite the clearing of enemy armor the evacuation helicopter pilot deems the LZ "too hot", with multiple SAM launchers across the mountains, and the team is told to go for the LZ they used the night prior (at the lakeside gas station) within four minutes or be left behind. Despite Gaz's anger at having to go back down the same hill just ceded to the enemy, Soap takes point and leads the team down the hill. SSgt. Griggs and his fellow Marines cover the S.A.S. as they board the helicopter. All are successfully evacuated, except for Mac who is presumed to have died providing sniper support for the squad. Video Walkthrough Arcade Mode Walkthrough Weapon loadout Tips * Instead of going to the edge of the cliff at the start of the level, the player can go up into the church tower and pick off the enemies with their M21. There is also a large quantity of RPG-7s up there. Don't stay there too long, however, as the mortar will eventually blow up the church and automatically kill the player. When the Ultranationalists start using mortars to bombard the hill, it is best to evacuate the tower before the player is killed. ** If the player picks up some RPG-7 in the tower and waits to use them at the point where Soap must man the Minigun, when the helicopters arrive it is a fantastic time to gain the Xbox 360 achievement 'Bird on the Ground'. ** Alternately, immediately man the Minigun as the player is still able to kill some of the enemies and they also are able to destroy the helicopters that airdrop more enemies, as they only take a burst each. * The tavern in which the player uses the detonators has an AK-47 Grenadier with about 5 GP-25 grenades, a G36C and a M249 SAW lying on a bed. * Be careful when detonating the charges at "Phase Line Bravo", as they can cause mission failure due to friendly fire. * The barn has RPDs, P90s, Dragunovs, G36Cs, and of course, the Javelin. * After a certain amount of time at the barn, after destroying the enemy tanks with the Javelin, the enemies stop spawning, leaving the player with the ones that are already there. If the player is fast enough they can take advantage of this, especially on Veteran. * When running down to the final LZ, the best method is to move from house to house downhill and emerging from the last house in front of the church. This prevents enemies from flanking the player and gives him a lot of cover. * Using smoke grenades is vital to the player's survival on Veteran difficulty, in order to provide much needed cover. * When heading to the LZ, don't be afraid to use air support, as it has 10 uses, and is very useful for taking out many enemies very quickly. * Airstrikes can be called in on multiple places at once. For example, three airstrikes can be called in on one area within two seconds of each other. This is best as it can annihilate large groups of hostiles at once. * Do not attempt to advance through the smoke that the enemy drops in the field outide the barn. Neither the player nor the SAS troops can see through it, but the Ultranationalists can. They will kill the player very quickly. *Before entering the farm, put down claymores next to the fences and the farm's entrance. It can be useful to eliminate the Ultranationalist forces who assault the farm. Achievement The Third Horseman (40 ) - Complete "Heat" and "The Sins of the Father" on Veteran difficulty. Transcript Trivia es:Al_rojo_vivo Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Single Player Levels Category:SAS